talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Around The House
Hey there, welcome back. It's ... ten-oh-six, hour number two of Around The House. Good to have you with us here on the program. Let's get back to the phones now. Buddy in Erie, thanks for waiting. You're on the air with Ken Moon Around The House, what's goin' on? Good morning! Hi! Hi. I ... got some goof-off on my slats ... on the ground. And I took a Dremel to it. And ... turns out, I'm straight down to the rebar now. And I got gyp board down there, and ... there's gussets down there and everything else, so, my question is, if I've got a heel-cut, sort of a honeycomb ... (echoing, inaudible) ... up there and I got a heat pump runnin' through there, it's in the compression and decompression that heats everything, cools everything... can I hotwire a hose bib up there to get a hurricane clip ... (echoing increases) ... to just secure everything that's going through the home when I prepare completion my on the towel prompter, prompt (inaudible) ... ''' We're ... we're gonna have to put him on hold– '''Brambling– ... We're ... we'll have to get him to call back, ah, if you can put him on hold, Jason, ah, 'cos that was just an odd connection, don't understand what's goin' on. In the meantime, Richie. Richie, you're on the air with Ken Moon around the house. Ah, good morning! Hi Ken! Hi! I was in my, ah, crawlspace, ah, earlier in the week, and I saw a downspout in there, ah and some horizontal gutters. Uhm, and there's a drip cap! Uh, attached to an earthquake strap? Uh, in the easement. So, the overhang, of the uh, exterior roof kind of comes through there at an elbow, in an electric lateral. So, with an elevation sheet, should I be able to get an evaporator coil around the expansion joint to kinda get some wonderboard in there? Or maybe, ah, some facing brick, with some fishtape, maybe? Uhm, with the grain of the grade beam, kind of a laminated beam, and, around the gloat valve? And the gloss enamel's just comin' loose! And the-''' (Sighs). Hey, Mike, uh, Mike Wolfe. Let's dump this caller. Ah, I have no idea, Richie, what you're talking about, maybe you need ... to take another pill and settle down this morning I guess, huh? The perils of live radio. I apologize for that, but we're back here with the program at twenty-one minutes after ten o'clock, and ... Huey, in Ken Caryl Ranch, good morning, you're on the air, hi! '''Hi Ken! Hi! I had to ask you about ... pests. Pesky animals. Yeah. Yeah! Well, it started with my fireplace, it started with fruit, really. Smelled like apple pie, or somethin', every time I used my fireplace, you know? ... Uhuh- And then I looked in there, and I saw a bunch of ''apples–'' Ah! And then I saw ... raccoons, just runnin' wild, and they were storin' ... apples in there, OH they were runnin' wild. So, what would you ... do? With the constant presence of raccoons in your fireplace. Well, (laughs), well, well, this, is it a mom & babies inside there? Yeah. There's a whole clan. Yeah, I'll bet there is. This is the time of year when they breed and, and uh, whelp, if you will, or have their litters, and usually there's, what, five or six little babies with each, uh, each litter. Well, you gotta get 'em out of there before you do anything because if you trap 'em in there they'll die, and you think the apples smell bad! If you have dead raccoons in your fireplace flue chuckles .. so you're gonna have to trap them. Have either you or an animal control person's gonna have to trap them and release them far, far away. And then put a-you can put a screen. Y'know, kind of a uh a uh a uh reh uh ah uh ruh ah eh uh uh a spark arrestor cap. A steel cap, over your fireplace and the gaps are little enough that they can't get back in there. So that's really the way to do that but you gotta get rid of em first. And you might, you might try some of the repellent products that you can spray, maybe you wanna, uh, sp ... I mean, I think they come out at night to feed as I remember. So maybe at sundown you can get up there and shine a strong flashlight down in the chimney, and if they're gone, man, that's great! If you look down there and there's none left cause they've gone foraging then of course you can just cover that fireplace flue opening with a piece of wood, or cardboard or plywood or, Yeah! Yeah. Put a couple bricks on it, and then get that spark arrestor cap so they can't, they won't ever come back because they can't get through that gap. So that's ... what I would use but get 'em out of there and I think night time is the best time to do that. Well that sounds a lot better than what I tried. That's for sure. What'd you try? I put some mannequins in there? But these were like, pressure treated with pressurised chemicals, they're like the ... Cadillac of mannequins. And I put them in there and I kept adding stuff, like, I added wigs on there and voice starts to echo leather jackets, and I added a horse whip! And I added, I added-''' Ah you tried, like a s-, 'chin strap-' Like a scarecrow kind of thing, huh? '''echoing and distorting more and more Yeah I added a chinstrap and even ordered a bullwhip and I added a wig and I added all kinds of stuff and I added some different things, I had like a cactus in there, I added all kinds of different things and they kept comin' out and kept comin', kept comin', kept comin'-''' Sounds ... sounds like a vaudeville routine! And not ... not trying to get rid of a -... Hey listen, I gotta get rid of- I can barely understand you, so we'll let you go. '''AaaoaOoaaaoaAooooOoo Let's let him go, Jason. Yeah. I don't know what he, ah, uh ... he kind of lost me at the end there, mannequins and stuff. But ... maybe he was trying to do a scarecrow thing that awkwardly wasn't very effective! I don't know, but, you can't trap 'em in there! You gotta get rid of em some other way. I don't know if that last part was...? Was that ... was he putting me on? I, you know, somethin', I could barely hear what he was sayin', but it sounded like wigs and whips and mannequins and leather jackets? Maybe he called the wrong show! Maybe that's it. Lance in the Springs, good morning! Lance Well, thank you very much for letting me follow up THAT call, Ken, I appreciate that! I know! I, he was sounding relatively sane until the very end, but anyway, go ahead. Lance I-I-I know raccoons are really bad but I think that if you've got that many mannequins on hand with all the wardrobe for 'em I think you've got other issues. laughing Yeah I think, I think so! Lance And then I'm glad that you're back, I hope you're feelin' better and, just you know, like that last guy, watch out for mannequins, I guess. Yeah, I know! Laughing I didn't mean, you know, every caller and every listener to this show is very precious, and Huey, I didn't mean to offend you but your cell was so ... choppy there I just couldn't ... see what you were up to. But ... I'm not sure it's ... really wanted to know. Anyway, so, uh, anyway, thanks, Lance for your call. Laughs Let's get Tony in the Springs on the air right now, good morning. Tony Good morning, Ken, how are you? I'm doing fine, just in response to the last caller I'm still in recovery, but ... I AM recovering! So that's all good news.